It is often essential to feed electrical subassemblies disposed in an electrical cabinet via a circuit-breaker, in order to protect said subassemblies. The addition of circuit-breakers to these cabinets is often problematic, due to the space requirement which is associated, in particular, with the power supply and the provision of electrical connecting wires.